For the Love of Miaka
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Each seishi's thoughts for their beloved Suzaku no Miko. Set during the grand adventure of the Seiryuu boxset.


Had a small inspiration to plug out a FY one shot than work on my novel. You better enjoy! (laugh) Thoughts I've had when watching the series. You know each man cared for Miaka in his own way.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Fushigi Yuugi, or any of its incarnations.

"For the Love of Miaka"

Suzaku seishi POV

"You better be careful or someone else might steal her from you."

Tamahome scrubbed his cheek with his fist, rethinking Nuriko's words. His older celestial brother has confessed romantic inclinations to his Miaka, but Nuriko was the guy who had your back. He was the best friend who never would betray you, and his death had proved that. Nuriko was an example of celestial duty and obligation and thinking about him still caused tears to prick Tamahome's eyes.

They all missed him, he knew, even if they didn't talk about it often. But grief could tear the group asunder, so they all nursed their hurts and tried to survive the newest challenges their small party always seemed to be conflicted with.

"Tamahome, are you all right?" Miaka chirped at his side and Tamahome looked down.

"Ah, I'm fine, Miaka," he winced, trying to smile.

His erstwhile girlfriend and the nation's beloved Suzaku no Miko walked at his side, looking adorable in her school uniform, her hair loosely braided down her back. She now wore an over tunic that stopped at her thighs, that while did not keep her as warm as it could, it tried to disguise her otherworldly outfit. That had been Chichiri's idea, and Tasuki's to buy her slacks to go with it. Tamahome's gaze skimming to her bare legs wondered to why Tasuki was worrying about her appearance and he tried to keep the small ball of jealously that suddenly wormed into his gut at bay. Miaka's legs did cause a great deal of attention, but once revealed to be the Suzaku no Miko, the rustic people paid her oddity no mind. They assumed all priestesses from another land wore clothing as revealing.

"You just seem so quiet," Miaka said softly. Her small hand slipped into Tamahome's larger and Tamahome felt his heart speed up and thump hard against his breast the way it always did ever since he had cornered Miaka to confess her heart for him. Knowing she loved him put his world into a much better light, now that she was all he had left. He admitted, he obsessed over her well being, but it was natural to be fearful when he had asked her to be his wife. She was all he had to life for now.

"Ah, I'm okay, Miaka. Just thinking," Tamahome croaked. He saw a flash of violet, and blinked his eyes. If Nuriko's shade was following them, he was apparently guiding their steps. 'Nuriko, old buddy…. You always will watch over us, won't you?'

"About what? You keep staring ahead of us," Miaka looked around, her brow crinkled in concentration. Her uninhibited openness made Tamahome's heart throb further and he squeezed her hand.

"It's nothing bad, Miaka. I promise," Tamahome smiled warmly. Miaka leaned up to kiss his cheek. Nothing too bad, had to keep things chaste now that she had to keep her body virgin for Suzaku's summoning.

Tamahome watched her lithe form skip off, to walk beside Chichiri and Mitsukake. They were walking the horses as they wound their way through a mountain path, and Chiriko feared they'd break an ankle or throw a shoe from a horse if they forced them hard on the rocky path. So everyone had dismounted, and lead their mounts. Tasuki's still gave him trouble and Miaka's chiding laughs were heard through the leaves and trees as he slumped solemnly at her side.

Miaka loved all of their friends, it was certain, but it was he she would marry. She had confessed this. Tamahome sighed and put his faith in her good will and cheer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oh Suzaku she was walking near him.

"I think your horse likes you, Tasuki, that's why he keeps eating at your shoulder!" she had teased. Yuuki Miaka, Suzaku no Miko, the child-like woman who teased him with pink lips and bright eyes. Tasuki was a few short years older than her, and a man established already in his mountain stronghold, but he never neglected to feel ten when Miaka directed her gaze to him. He said he had hated women, and he did. Most of them wore their frills and acted so high an' mighty round such an 'unmannered heathen' like himself, but he didn't care. But Miaka wasn't like those ladies. She was even more refined in her simplicity, Tasuki thought. She didn't care what you did, as long as you had a kind heart.

The way she treated all of her celestial warriors spoke of her confidence in their feelings. 'She makes me feel like the biggest poof in all the land. But she says I have a good heart….' Tasuki thought.

"Mah, shut yer trap already, Miaka! I'm trying not to attract his attention!" Tasuki grumbled and winced at his words. But he didn't know how else to act around her. He was only seventeen and dealing with attractions the likes of that he wished he could dispel.

"Come on, Tasuki, don't be so mean. Where's that smile?" Miaka teased. She held his arm and skipped at his side and Tasuki felt his heart drop in his chest. She was always so blasted cheerful! Why did she give him these second thoughts anyhow?

"Ahhhh here's a smile for ya!" Tasuki teased, spreading his teeth in a leer. Miaka pretended to gasp and bounced ahead to Chichiri. The monk and priestess were equal in their cheerful facades and their jokes bounced off of each other. Tasuki sighed and slumped his shoulders. He didn't know how to act around her beside be the goofy older brother she apparently needed. They each had their roles in their group, and he knew he had to play the part, or risk being ostracized from Miaka, and Tamahome as well. Besides, two, maybe three of the other Suzaku seishi had spoken of their hearts for her. Tasuki felt, if you couldn't help the situation, don't add on. And he had no qualms about acting on his heart when Miaka already had the choicest love triangle, or was that rectangle, going on.

Things would be as they were. It didn't make him love her any less. Tasuki mumbled a prayer under his breath as he led his horse carefully. If it bit him one more time, he was going to turn it into ash. And that would piss Miaka off. He didn't want to betray her trust in his good nature.

>>>>>>>>>>

Chichiri smiled down at his bouncy Suzaku no Miko, his scarred visage hidden behind his mask of perpetual cheer. She was ever optimistic, ever full of life and love, and when Suzaku was a God of Love and Fire, that was a good match for the heavens.

"See there, Miaka-chan no da? The way the path twists and bends, we'll be out of here in no time no da!" Chichiri chirped. Miaka giggled and nodded, strolling at his side. As the oldest of the Suzaku warriors, she felt she would have to be on her best behavior about him. But Chichiri radiated laughter and responsibility in a healthy mix of riotous results. And Miaka felt she wouldn't have to act about this man who had seen hardship and worked through it.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Chichiri!" Miaka chimed and the two laughed. Miaka hugged his arm, feeling his wiry muscles through his thin white tunic. Chichiri's heart thudded painfully and he kept his careful mask in place lest she see his heart in his eyes. Yuuki Miaka-chan was a bright and young girl who would grow into a gloriously happy woman, and Chichiri was blessed to know and find her for Suzaku's will. The kid Tamahome was obviously head over heels for her and Miaka was in love in return. Chichiri felt a pang of loss that he had not a chance, but he decided he would channel his hopeless romance into pure friendship and love. Miaka did not deserve the darkness of unrequited love on his end. It may be why Tasuki ripped into her so often. He had no way of channeling his options.

'Someone will have to talk with him, no da,' Chichiri thought. But for now, he would give his priestess his full attention.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mitsukake smiled down at the small slender girl skipping ahead of him. Yuuki Miaka was a girl of boundless sight and cheer and it helped assuage the pain in his heart to have her near. He was a man of few words, but he found himself speaking more and more where the Suzaku no Miko was concerned. He was a man of healing, and her welfare was his top priority, but the gentle giant with the character on his palm knew he would care for Miaka even if she weren't here to summon their plumed God.

Miaka scampered like a child, but her womanly curves belied that notion as Mitsukake watched her gather flowers and herbs for him to sort later on. Most of what she chose weren't used for herb healing, but he gently told her the difference. Miaka was a girl who could take gentle criticism and Mitsukake found her attributes endearing. So much like Shoka….

"Mitsukake! I've found ginger root, I KNOW you use that!" Miaka called happily. Mitsukake smiled and waved one large hand and nodded.

"Keep them dry and warm against you, Miaka-san," he suggested and Miaka nodded, her cheeks flushed with praise.

She was a woman worthy of true adoration and affection and Mitsukake wished her future with their younger celestial brother Tamahome well. He could have had a fresh start with such an optimistic girl, but the option was not open. So he would guard and keep her happiness safe as Chichiri did, as Tasuki did in his own braggart way, as Chiriko did and as his Highness did.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Miaka-san, watch your step!" Chiriko called out politely. His tall Suzaku no Miko stumbled, caught her balance on Tasuki's stolid shoulder, and smiled in thanks to him. The short young boy straightened his gait and tried to walk as manfully as his celestial brothers when she smiled that way. Chiriko knew every scroll in his village's library, he knew every test needed to succeed the governor's exam. But nothing could prepare him for the love he felt when his priestess was near.

Suzaku no Miko was a few years older than him, so that must be why she felt unattainable, Chiriko thought intelligently. It also was that Tamahome-san was dating her, and wanted to marry her once the ceremony of summoning was through. Miaka was just an ideal woman. Chiriko knew, when he grew older, he would want a woman who loved and trusted and respected him like Miaka did all of her celestial warriors. Chiriko's young heart ached as he watched her tall form walk at Tasuki's side.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Far off in Konan, Celestial Star Hotohori bent before the palace's shrine to Suzaku and clasped his hands for prayer.

'Please Suzaku, keep Miaka safe. I don't know what I'd do if she weren't,' Hotohori thought. His Prime Minister walked in and politely cleared his throat.

"Your Highness, the dignitaries require your presence," he called. Hotohori looked up from his clasped hands and regarded the golden phoenix statue solemnly.

"Of course. Allow us a moment to catch our breath," Hotohori said regally. He stood and fastened his robes at the collar, and his Prime Minister helped him bound his hair up and reach for his discarded crown.

Hotohori had long known he had no chance of love and marriage with Yuuki Miaka, through no lack of trying on his part. He had offered her love and protection and she had chosen her feelings for Tamahome. Hotohori could not fault her that, she was choosing what her heart wanted and it was not him. So he had to stand in the ranks with his celestial brothers and offer her merely his friendship and protection. While this may have once destroyed him, Hotohori was content to love Miaka from afar and through his protection.

"We are ready," Hotohori told the gray-haired minister who had been with him and his father before him. He kept a prayer of love for Miaka in his heart and released her to her own hearts desires. True love meant letting go when you knew you had to.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Miaka…." Nuriko breathed, ghosting high above his brothers. His spirit floated through branches and trees, and he couldn't resist alighting near his favorite friend Tasuki. His horse caught scent of his presence and gave him a pain in the ass every time, making Miaka giggle in the way that made Nuriko ache to hold her again.

He had wanted to be the man she only looked at with her complete heart in her eyes, the way she looked and pined for Tamahome. But that was not to be, so Nuriko had been content to be the one to encourage Tamahome, to make him stand up and do the right thing for his relationship, and to treat Miaka right. Nuriko hadn't been sure how he would feel about Suzaku no Miko, seeing a rival for Heika's affections. But his man's heart had awakened and he knew he loved her.

"I will always love you, Miaka," Nuriko breathed. Miaka looked around, shuddering from a chill. She clutched the tunic tighter around herself.

"Nuriko?" Miaka whispered. Nuriko smiled and ascended to Suzaku. His brothers would keep her safe.

"I'm coming, Kourin. Don't be jealous that I love her too," Nuriko called. The spirit of his little sister smiled and reached for his hand. They floated higher to Suzaku's realm.

End

Like it? Hate it? Send a review

Most sincerely yours penpaninu 5/06/06


End file.
